


College Daze

by ladylace616



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, College, M/M, Oral Sex, Questioning, gay or not, that one gay college experience is different for everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: College is an interesting experience for a young Rob Hill, to say the least...





	College Daze

College was an interesting experience for Rob Hill.

He was just like any other student that moved away to attend college. He left Arlen behind for Austin. He lived on campus of the university as all freshmen were required. He had a randomly assigned roommate. He and Joseph went their separate ways when he got a scholarship to play football. Rob chose Austin, Texas because it was such a liberated town. He knew his father hated the idea of him living here.

All the better, in Rob’s opinion. As he grew older, Hank’s stringent rules more and more rubbed him the wrong way. As children that are put upon in such a way, he felt compelled to rebel. Nearly Always.

His dad flipped when he got an ear piercing. Even back in Arlen during high school, Rob partook in joints and drank behind his parent’s back. He never drank and drove. He usually managed to pass out at whoever’s house the party was hosted at with no problems.

He retained his eating problems well into adolescence. He was heavy set going into college and his eyes were open and ready for any experience. He was ready to see all the things his never meant for him to, things his dad always deemed dirty or unseemly in some fashion. He was ready to shake things up.

He enjoyed living in the dorms. He found that he was able to reinvent himself at college. Rob had always been charming to the ladies. He still found himself in the friendzone frequently but either way he had exposure to plenty of girls. Most of them just thought of him as a sexless lamp though due to his weight, and he wanted to change all that in college.

A few of the guys on the floor were gym nuts. Rob befriended them and started hanging out with their core group. They were mostly there on athletic scholarships but Rob still managed to fit in by being the funny man. They encouraged him to work out more.

No one was better support than his randomly generated roommate, Keith. Keith was a serious young man with dark hair, a hooked nose, and wire rimmed black glasses. He had a grim mouth that was always pursed in disapproval of Rob’s drunken antics with the group. He had a predilection of wanting to keep Rob to himself- they went to the gym together and watched movies together in their room at night.

Hank would die of mortification if he knew Rob now sported a Bart Simpson mooning you tattoo on his upper arm. It was a byproduct of the drunken shenanigans he and some of their dorm mates got into regularly; he was lucky he got off so easy.

He convinced Keith to come hang out with his crew at a local bar one night. They walked home drunk together. Rob doesn’t remember making it home.

But he will NEVER forget what happened later that night; he awoke to the fuzzy blue light of the TV. By the familiar ceiling, he knew he was back in his dormitory. He was laying on his bed. His pants were off. He was still in his boxers, but his cock was standing proud and at attention as his college roommate sucked him off.

When he looked down to confirm whom it was, he and Keith locked eyes. It was an important moment for Rob. Here Keith’s mouth was full of his stiffy, and Rob was halfway to an orgasm. He had an important decision to make.

He closed his eyes. He laid his head back and let Keith finish.

 


End file.
